


The Cambion

by kindjellyfish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Eren Yeager, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Found some old work of mine and posted it haha, Gen, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Older Eren Yeager, Seduction, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindjellyfish/pseuds/kindjellyfish
Summary: Eren struggles to keep his identity hidden throughout high school, he makes it to his senior year before a obnoxious sophomore and his friends begin to unravel secrets and more than either of them ever bargained for."Eren’s true voice was thick, sticky ,and yet smooth, sensual beyond imagination. Every word that passed through his soft lips was like a lewd invite to ravish his entirety."'PS: Found this, I wrote it a few years ago, if you enjoy it let me know and I will continue!'





	The Cambion

The boy with eyes of turquoise sat in class, gazing out the a large window with a particular longing. His pencil twirling around through his fingers as he watched the clouds float slowly across the sky above. The teacher's voice only a constant hum in the background. A wad of paper hitting his head brought him back to reality. 

A deep voice whispered behind him,“Psst! Hey! Jaeger!!” 

He whipped his head around sharply, then rolled his ample eyes, “What is it horseface!” 

The boy behind him smirked, “Eren, do you wanna go get coffee after school? I think I have the balls to do it today...Well, maybe...”

Eren raised an eyebrow, “Really Jean? You’re gonna ask him out today... I remember you telling me the same fuckin’ thing freshman year... we’re seniors now!” 

Jean groaned and slammed his head into his desk. He mumbled something so quiet that Eren had to pretend he couldn’t hear it and ask, “What did ya say?” 

He glanced back up his face red, “Uh-h I know but I am totally ready now! I mean I am a man now! I can do this!!” 

The teacher slammed her yard stick against the whiteboard, “Are you two done flirting back there?!?” 

Jean’s face fell but Eren stayed calm, his eyes sparkling, “Miss, you’d know if I was flirting.” 

His features glowed with a beauty that Jean had only occasionally seen amit from his best friend, but when ever he looked that good Jean knew he was serious. The teacher's gaze softened as she lingered over her student. When Eren looked back to Jean the spell broke, and she avoided targeting them the rest of class. 

The school bell drowned out, signalling the end of a long school day. Eren slammed his locker with a grin. He’d used his powers a little today and it felt good to release some, even if it was barely anything. The day could only get better, he had a feeling that Jean would actually confess to Marco Bott.  
He reached into his backpack and grabbed a water bottle glistening with condensation. In one long gulp he downed the entire bottle. 

Eren licked his lips his eyelids heavy, that’s when he felt eyes on him. He glanced a little ways down the crowded hallway, catching sight of a group of sophomores that everyone in the school knew all too well. 

The leader of the group being the most popular, Levi Ackerman. The kid even had his own legend, and it’s rumored that he could take a person out with a single hit. Eren strived to stay away from any sort of attention, he purposely dressed modestly and kept his friend count low. Actually his only friend was Jean and he’d tried his hardest to keep it that way. 

Yet, here he found himself being stared at by the sixteen year old king of Maria high himself. He averted his attention from him and walked down the hall, being careful not to look back. He needed to meet Jean by the bike rack anyway. 

He swung the school doors open, and welcomed a cool breeze. His chestnut hair wavering around his eyes as he went to unlock his bike, Jean is stood by his own silver bike already. Eren chuckled softly when he noticed how nervous his friend was. 

“Dude, it’s gonna be alright, I will be just a table away if you get rejected...but I doubt you will because I honestly think he’s got the hots for you.” 

Jean gulped, “Thanks...well let's go.” 

While they rode down the street Eren yelled, “So guess what asshole was staring at me today horsey!!” 

“Dude, we have no friends so that could be anyone!” 

“Damn you’re right...well it was that sophomore Ackerman!” 

Jean’s bike slowed to a drift, “Wait..Levi? The one who can kill with a punch, what the fuck did you do to get on that kids badside?!” 

Eren laughed, “Nothing! But I could totally take his ass down!” 

“Didn’t know you were after his ass Jaeger!!” Jean laughed loudly at his own joke. 

Eren growled a response as they raced across a crosswalk, “Fuck you Horseface!! You know what I mean!!” 

A car honked at them as they barely made it, then they cut through a well used back path that led them out next to a few supermarkets and the famous coffee shop Rose. 

Jean jumped off his bike clumsily, his eyes glued to the coffee shops large front window. A familiar figure inside walked around clearing tables. Eren got off his bike too, setting it next to Jean’s on the rusty bike rack. 

He looked at his best friend and smiled warmly, “Jean go tell him!” 

Jean breathed shakily then began his walk to the doors, Eren purposely lagged behind, giving his friend time to breathe. As he slowly made his way inside he heard the roar of an approaching engine. He nagged at himself to get a job and buy his own car. 

When he turned around to see what kind of car had such a nice hum, to his annoyance inside a black porsche sat that prick Levi, Mr. Eyebrows, and the crazy scientist girl. Cursing under his breath about why a parent would trust such a nice car to a sixteen year old he ripped his gaze away and followed Jean inside Cafe Rose. 

He sat at a two person table a few rows away from Jean, he ordered a black coffee as usual and sat waiting to see if the idiot would actually confess today. He watched the swirls of steam rising from his newly poured cup then his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

Eren slipped his phone out and put it on the table. His mother had texted him. She wanted him home at five, he rolled his eyes tonight he would be getting another lecture about sealing his powers. He was sick of sealing everything away, he needed time to let himself go before they resealed his body again. 

His eyes flashed a intense gold at just the thought of being confined once more. ‘I can handle myself with out a fuckin’ seal!’ But after he thought this he realized that it had only been a week since the last enchantment had started to wear off, and already every human was starting to look extremely tantalizing. 

With his mind off track his body began to revert a little back to his original form and humans were already beginning to stare at him. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Being calm was the key to avoid drawing attention, he would not succumb to his instincts. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

Calm. 

The stares of others lessened and he sighed in relief, he’d reverted back to looking quite average in their eyes. ‘Average is what I strive to be...’ He thought while taking a long sip of his smooth coffee. 

In the midst of setting his cup back on the table he heard Jean’s voice.

“Hel-lo Marco... Um can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Yeah of course Jean! I’ve missed you for the last couple of days..” 

Eren chuckled and glanced over at his best friend, as expected his face was flushed red. 

“Sorry I had stuff... Marco I...I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while... Truth is I’ve always liked you..more than as a friend!!” 

Eren’s mouth fell open, Jean had actually done it! It’d only taken four years! 

Marco’s pen clattered on the linoleum, “You...You like me back?” 

That was all Eren needed to hear so he stood up, but not before gulping up the rest of his coffee. Jean didn’t need him there any longer.

He exited the cafe ,and strode out to his bike. Sunshine glared down on his back as he peddled to the small town's only public park. 

Grass tickled his body while he laid in his favorite spot in the park. The park seemed quite vacant and he wanted to use this chance to release some of his enchantments. He breathed deeply letting go of all that weighed him down. It only took a moment for him to revert to his original form. 

He still looked human, but not completely. His turquoise eyes alone could bring any human intense pleasure, one look from him could send them into a sea of orgasm. Eren’s true voice was thick, sticky ,and yet smooth, sensual beyond imagination. Every word that passed through his soft lips was like a lewd invitation to ravish his entirety. 

His body moved with an erotic grace and subtle seduction. 

This is all for a single reason, to attract prey. 

He constantly craved a feast of sexual energy. That was something he has never allowed himself to try, and the human part of him fought to keep it that way. 

Eren was never allowed to let anyone see this side of him, his mother forbade him from seducing humans. Even if he was half human himself, he could never truly be one of them. 

He opened his plump lips, his breathy voice ringing out, “ But I'm only a Cambion...” 

 

Warm spring air lulled Eren to sleep. As he sleeps the guy he’d been attempting to avoid came to the park with his friends Hanji, and Erwin. 

Hanji’s yells, “Sooo Levi, I saw you staring at that Senior today? Do you know him??” 

Levi groans, “No. I wasn't’ staring shitty glasses!! He looked like an annoying shit anyway!” 

Erwin’s blond eyebrows raised, “So you were looking at least?” 

The raven cursed, “Fuck, lets just go to our spot okay, I need a smoke.” 

Hanji shrugged, knowing she would get an answer at some point. They followed him down a well worn path, then Levi stopped abruptly his mouth wide and pupils dilated. 

Erwin looked over the raven's shoulder and his eyes too grew. Hanji now extremely curious pushed the others to the side. Seeing it, she now understood why her two friends were staring so blatantly. 

There in the grass laid a guy whose entire self screamed erotic. His pink lips parted and head back against the ground with soft chocolaty hair strewn about over his lightly tanned skin. A few buttons of his school uniform were undone showing off his delicate collarbone. 

Levi took in a shaky breath, his first horrible thought was to attack the guy and fuck him so hard that he would see stars. He ripped his eyes away only to see Erwin’s eyes as clouded over as his own. He looked back at the wanton beauty, finding himself lost yet again. 

Hanji spoke up, “Damn, he is....he is I don’t even know how to explain it!! Ohh he is from our school! How have we not noticed him before! He’s kinda hard to miss don’t ya think!” 

Hearing a voice the boy's eyes fluttered and he began to arch his body upward, his hair falling back. Levi and Erwin gulped while Hanji looked more amused at her friends reactions than anything. 

Then suddenly he shot up, his eyes staring at them with obvious surprise. Just those turquoise eyes alone made Levi’s knees grow weak. Then when Levi didn’t think he could get anymore seductive, he spoke. 

“Hello? Do you need something?” 

Hanji realized that Erwin and Levi seemed unable to communicate properly.

“HI! Nope! We just sit here after school sometimes! Who are you?” 

The boy stretched, his shirt riding up revealing a toned stomach. Then he stood up in a graceful movement that Levi found himself entranced by. 

“I’m Eren and this is usually my spot and I would rath--”

He stopped speaking and looked directly at Levi, his eyes wide. Almost like he had suddenly realized something. Levi met his stare with his own and struggled to stay calm and be his usual sassy self. 

Eren whispered, “Oh shit!” 

Then he ran, the guy just ran into a nearby bush, and disappeared. 

 

Eren ran faster than he ever had in his life. This was his first royal fuck up! People from school had seen him in his true form!! He tore his bike from the rack and jumped on, but not before calming himself a little so he could revert back to his normal, average disguise. 

The bike ride home was frantic and he only felt safe again after slamming his home's front door behind him. He sat on the first step of the rather large staircase, running shaking fingers through his hair. 

He mother sensing his presence left the kitchen and walked to her young son. 

“Eren, what's wrong?” 

He looked up at her, then smiled, “Nothing Mom...I just.. I think I need to be resealed!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like I will write more, I just need feedback! Thanks for reading, your great :)


End file.
